Mistakes?
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: Stella needs to tell Brandon something but she doesnt know how to go about it. She doesnt know if he'll understand or not but when she tells him what will happen? Bad Summary but story will be better. Review!


_'I should tell him. But what if he leaves me? I can't live without him. What am I going to do? Will he be happy or sad? This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But I have to do it!' _Stella thought to herself. She was thinking and looking outside the window at the beautiful sun that was shining brightly outside. Shedding its light over the beautiful School, Alfea School for fairies. She wasn't paying attention to anything that Professor Palladium was teaching at the front of the room.

_"_Stella can you tell us the answer please?" He asked breaking Stella out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Um I don't know." Stella said as Professor Palladium shook his head in disappointment. Suddenly the bell rang and all the young fairies gathered their books and rushed out of the classroom while Stella slowly walked out still absorbed in deep thoughts.

Stella was passing the teachers desk when he suddenly asked "Stella can you come over here for a second? I need to talk to you."

"yes professor?" Stella asked still thinking.

"Is everything okay? For the last few months you were at the top of my class because you actually started to apply yourself. But lately you are slacking off and are just sitting there not paying attention and just thinking. Is everything okay? Is it about your parents, the Winx Club? Brandon?" Palladium asked deeply concerned.

'_Yes Professor its about Brandon. I just need to tell him something and I don't know how he'll react. And I'm stressing over this so I cant think about anything I cant eat or sleep. I cant apply my self because I'm just stressed out so please just back off!'_

"Its nothing professor" Stella said fidgeting and getting angry at herself for being rude to her teacher in her thoughts.

"Well if you need to talk, all the teachers and your friends are here for you. Maybe if its girl talk I'm not the best one to talk about it with but I advise you to talk to Ms. Faragonda. Stella just nodded and left with a wave.

'Knock knock' Stella bluntly knocked on the headmistress' door.

"Come on in" a sweet voice said as the door flew open with a wave of magic.

"Oh hello Stella my dear. Come in. What can I do for you?" She asked all at once.

"Um I was just wondering if we could talk" Stella asked embarrassed.

"Of course we can come and sit." Stella joined the headmistress at her desk as a tea pot and two large tea cups flew to them and poured the tea for the headmistress and the blonde confused fairy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ms. F asked taking a sip of her tea.

"How can you tell someone who you really care about something that will affect your life and theirs and know their reaction?" Stella asked with her bowed head.

"Well if its going to affect that person's life too then you have to tell them because you care about them and their well being. And I'm sure that, that person will be happy that you told them and if they love you they will stick with you through it." Ms. Faragonda said deeply as Stella Patted her stomach and then got up to leave.

"And Stella I'm sure that Brandon will understand now go get ready for the Red Fountain Grand Ball." Ms. F said with a smile.

"But how did you know?" Stella said and then knew how she had known and smiled and left.

_'of course ms. Faragonda knows I mean its happened to all of the girls. I mean Bloom has twins a boy and a girl, Flora has two twin girls, Musa has a two twin boys and Tecna has two twin girls and their boyfriends didn't leave them. Sky, Helia, Riven and Timmy all understood and they are all going to get married and they are all only 18. But I just hope Brandon understands.' Stella thought to herself._

It took Stella hours and hours to get herself ready for the ball while it took the other winx girls just 2 hours to get themselves and their children ready. They all looked beautiful.

Bloom wore a baby blue knee high dress that was strapless. Her son, Alec was wearing a little black suit and her daughter Abby was dressed in a cute little puffy blue dress just like her mothers. Flora was wearing a beautiful pink and green gown with flowers all over as her two daughters Lily and Rosemary wore the same mini versions. Musa wore a red knee high Chinese dress while here two sons Michael and Ray wore little brown suits. Tecna wore a Purple gown that was also worn by her two daughters Tamera and Kelly. They were all waiting patiently for Stella to be done.

Stella after "years" of waiting finally stepped out looking gorgeous. The Winx Girls and their children were all at aw. She was rocking a spaghetti strap knee high dress. With beautiful long earrings and a matching diamond necklace. Her hand also had a diamond bracelet to go a long with it and her feet were wearing amazing black strappy high heels with real diamonds attached to it and her hair was beautifully curled.

"So how do I look? Do you think Brandon will like it?" Stella asked nervously knowing that tonight was the night she was going to tell Brandon her secret.

"You look so gorgeous Stella" Flora said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"And trust me Stel Brandon will love it and never take his eyes off you the whole night." Bloom said laughing at a blushing Stella.

"I hope so" Stella said as they all walked together out of the school.

**At Red Fountain **

"Boys Attention!" Codotorta yelled as the boys all stood at attention in their Black Tuxedos.

"Welcome all, kings, queens, heroes and fairies and fellow friends. We will be opening this Ball with a battle after the Alfea fairies make their entrances. We will be taking questions from all the adults that they wish to ask us or the students." Saladin said.

"So now welcome the beautiful Alfea Fairies." he said as the huge gate opened to and the beautiful fairies walked in. The Winx Club walked down together holding the hands of their children. They walked to their boyfriends and hugged them.

"Wow you girls look amazing" the boys said in unison as they each hugged their girlfriends and the fathers also kissed and hugged their children.

"Wow Stella you look breath taking gorgeous." Brandon said kissing Stella's hand.

Stella giggled and replied "well you don't look so bad your self snookums" this made Brandon laugh. He looked into Stella's beautiful hazel eyes and took a deep breath and tilted his head down to meet his lips with hers. Stella's heartbeat quickened as she was for the first time nervous to kiss him. As their lips met Stella lost herself and good feel all the warmth and security from her boyfriend and she never felt so loved.

But then someone tugged on Brandon's Tux and Stella's dress and it was two year old Alec. Brandon broke the kiss and picked up his and Stella's god son. Stella just laughed as Brandon took his free hand and pulled Stella into the hug with Alec.

"Okay well we are going to have the battle soon so how about all the adults begin with the questions." Saladin said picking on a countess.

The countess asked "Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin do you really think that all that you teach these kids really does prepare them for the real world?"

"Yes we do because even during our school years we have real dangers and Miss Stella has helped defeat them with the help of her friends. She is the most powerful fairy and we will continue to make her even more powerful just like we do with all of our students." The headmistress and Head masters exclaimed.

The Queen of Lingam stepped forward "Are those Students with the kids your top students? Wow how can they be they made a mistake and had kids all of those little babies are mistakes, Big mistakes!" She yelled.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna began to cry at this statement. They boys tried to calm them down while Brandon tried to handle the kids.

Stella got out of Brandon's embrace and walked up to the Queen of Lingam. "Excuse me but who are you to judge my friends. My friends deserve to be the top students at these schools. And don't call my god children mistakes. They aren't mistakes to their parents. Their parents love them more than anything. So what if they got the kids at a young age it doesn't mean you can call them mistakes. You yourself had a child when you were our age so was your daughter a mistake too? My parents had me when unexpectedly too. And look at the way I turned out. I'm the strongest fairy the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon and the Princess of Solaria. So am I a mistake. Well if these kids and I are mistakes then I say that mistakes are good. So don't judge my friends or my god children you got that!" Stella said yelling at the top of her lungs leaving the Queen speechless.

_'Am I really a mistake? Well my child wont be!" Stella thought as she began to tear._

Stella was so mad and she began to walk away but Brandon grabbed her hand. "No child is a mistake Stella!" He said looking into her eyes. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

**Author's note: Well what do you think? Review please. Don't mind the mistakes. Criticism accepted so do your worst and also Review my other stories! Toodles. **


End file.
